Long, Kept Secret Let Out
by JustinTimeForStories
Summary: (This was,my first so, sorry if its crap) This is a story how Big Machintosh tells his secret that he goes for guys and is ready to find his soulmate. will he ever find that perfect one? Oh my... that sounded so cheesy. -I don't own the image or the show-
1. Looking, Don't know Who?

Here in the land of equestria, a red stud is walking around, getting hay for the farm, again. He had orange hair, freckles, and mostly said eeyup and nope. His name is Big Macintosh. He was big, strong, but very sensitive. While he walked around, he stopped for some lunch at a fast food place in ponyville and got a burger and fries and went to sit. He remembered that he saw the blue cashier, he was blue with green and red hair, he looked back at him, thinking _," That earth pony is cute."_ He got done, getting the hay, and looked back at the blue pony," _One day I'll date."_

He kept walking and saw another, pegasis flying with white fur and blue and black hair, and a unicorn with grey urchin and black hair. " _All of them look nice. I bet some of them already have a lover."_ He said and looked down at the ground, with a smile that turned into a frowned.

He got to the barn and put the hay up in the barn and went inside.

"Hey there mac, you done with the hay?" Apple Jack said as he walked in. Big Mac looked at her and said that one word,"Eeyup.""That's great," A.J. said as she made some apple pie,"and I almost forgot, granny hired some workers so we can have a little less woke to do." Big mac thought that was a wonderful idea and noddes to A.J. as she took the pies out of the oven. She called apple bloom and cranny smith for a slice of apple pie. After pie, big mac got into his room and got on his new computer because the apple family got electricity not long ago so they can communicate with applousa and other parts around equestria for shipping on apple and other types of food. A.J. and big mac got phones and computers in there rooms and use for themselves so if they need to communicate about business, they could. Big mac, however, surf the web and does social media around when the day is about over. He looks on instahoove, hoovebook, and equesttube. He gets off, looks around the halls of his room, and goes to explore to who is awake. Nobody was awake and went to bed with the time being 9:20. He gets into his bed and falls asleep. This ended the day of this young stallion and the curiousness of who is his soulmate.

Hello there. I like to say this is a love story. I had to add tech because it kind of makes sense that they have a business and granny smith trained other family to make recipes and make apple related shops around equestria to sell apple goods. But this is a love story I like to write. I hope you enjoy and like to see more future pages. bye!


	2. Getting Suspicious

Big Mac woke up at the crack of dawn with the rooster doing its yodel. He got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed glass and poured some o.j. in it. he sat down and checked his messages and got one from his boss. The message said to take a day off because they were way ahead of schedule. He thought that was a wonderful idea. A.J. walked in and rubbed her eyes. "You got the day off? I got that message too. I was planning just to go relax and hang out with the others, do you mind being alone?" He let the one word nope.n "Alright, ya have fun!" and she walked off. Mac thought this would go explore to see who could be his soulmate. Afterwards, Apple Bloom walked in. " Hey Big Mac, got anything planned?" He didnt want to upset Apple Bloom so he said nope. " What about your friends, arent they available?""Well, we put an agreement to try to get cutie marks are selves for once to twice a month." Big Mac wantd his day off but nothing is better than spending time with the family.

later

They went around town, played some games, and explore the park. They got hungery and stop at the cake shop where Cup Cake is handling at the desk, collecting bits and giving the orders. Hey Big Mac, you like the usual right?" He gave his his one of a kind eeyup. His usual is the Apple Fritters and she knows because he comes by a lot and deliver apples for there shop. Sometimes, he orders there delicious fritters. "Apple Bloom, what would you like?"" Ill take the apple fritters too. He likes them a lot, Maye I should try it." Mac smiled and gave the bits that cost 8 bits. They sat down and Mac was listening to Apple Bloom talk how she, and her friends, try to get there cutie mark. "Hey Big Mac, can you do our aunts voice when you did that sisterhood social?" He couldn't resist doing it so he had to do it. *with the voice* "well, if you insist. The apple fritters are so good and wonderful, I could just buy a mountain of them and jump inside of it like a pile of leaves. But I may fall on the ground and fall on by big rumpus I have." Big Mac finished and watch her laugh. That gave Mac a smile and somthing caught a corner of his eye. HE looked over and saw a pony, He so cute. He was yellow with black hair, and three blue horse shoes as a cutie mark. he thought he was perfect. He got faded into a fantasy where they were eadint dinner at the crystal empire, with a night sky and on top of a roof. He just stared at him then he keeps hearing his name get louder until Apple Bloom snaped him out of it. ;Big Ma, are you alroght? Why were you staring at Caramel?" His name was caramel. Hell remember that name. He studdered,"I wasent looking at him,I-I saw a bird. Yes, a bird flying past the window." He smiled with alittle sweat falling down from his head. Apple Bloom looked and saw the window and said okay. He let a breath of air to calm himself down. They left and continued to have fun. They went to the bowling alley, went to the shop and looked at some things, and came back home. She was tired and went to bed early. She past A.J. and smiled. "Goodnight little one." She walked to Big Mac and said," Yall must had fun today.""Eeyup" Anything special yall saw.""Eey- Nope." He almost had to tell her he saw a pony with a crush on him. He smiled nervously and A.J. stared at him confused. "You sure?""Eeyup." Then walked away. "Eh,he must be tired too." and walked off. He closed the door and went on Hoovbook. He searchd Caramel and he found his page. He send a friend request but no answer. Hell just wait till morning. He went to sleep early and ended another day of his

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************Hi, nice to see you again. I had a little issue but I figured it out and I see people have viseted or read this. I hope this will go well in the future. BYE!

Social Media:

Instagram-justin_time_for_fun_

Snapchat-justin_time_

wattpad-WOLFYLUVER

DEVIANTART-BronyLikesWeBareBear

Vine-justin_time_for_fun_

Twitter-justin_time_10


	3. lots of Exiting News Came

The rooster wakes up the apple family and Big Mac open the window for some fresh air. He looked and saw the Boss came by the house. He ran down the stairs and invited the boss. "Good Morning sir," Mac said," What are you doing here?""I came here because the schedule I overlooked." That scared Mac and he started to shake. "Are we going to lose the business?""No! It turns out your family is way ahead of business. Yall can take a break for the rest of this week and an extra two days next week. Also, Im paying yall extra for your hard work. You all are hard working ponies." Then He left. "Why was the boss here?" A.J. said as she walked down the stairs with tired eyes. "He told us to have the week andthe two days next week off because he looked at our schedule all wrong. It turns out we are way ahead than we thought. Plus, he paid extra." then showed herthe money. Her eyes widened and was surprised. She got her hat and walk going to walk out the door."Where are you going?""Im going to see who is the best pony with Rainbow dash!" then she ran off.

So, Big Mac left a note beside granny smith and Apple bloom to tell them the news and got on his computer. He looked on the social medias andsaw that caramel has accepted his friend request. he typed hello and got a responded by a hi.

Big Mac (BC): My name is Big Mac.

Caramel (C): Im caramel. nice to meet you.

BC: I hear that you live in equestria?

C:I do. Who told you?

BC: Your post can tell your location.

He told that so he wouldnt know that he saw him there and his sister knew his name.

C: Oh. Hey, arent you relatedto apple bloom? She is friends with my little niece, pop corn.

BC: Yes I am actually. we are siblings.

C: Thats nice to know.

BC: Yea. I was wondering, couldwe meet in person? I like to get to know you better.

C: Sure. Your not goingt o assult me are you?

BC: Hey, I may be big, but Im a kind person at heart.

C: I trust you. We can meet in front of the bowling alley in 15 mins.

BC: Can you make it 25, I live far from the town.

C: Sure. C U later.

*conversation ends*

Big Mac got some bits he had and grabbed one of the apples in the barrels he have gotten from one of the trees and took a bite out of it. He finish the apple and started to walk to the town. He arrived at the bowling alley and saw Caramel. He looked so cute. he stood there, waiting patiently and holding the door for ponies to get in. He took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi""Hey. Your Big Mac right? I tend to forget names?" Caramel said with a smile. "Eeyup.""Thats great. So, what do you want to do?""I brought some bits and hoping we could bowl a little bit." Mac said as he held bits in his hooves. "sure. You going to pay for both of us?""That was the plan actually." He said with a smile. "Your right, you are a kind person at heart.""Stop it, your making me blush." and his cheeks started to glow red.

They get inside and played 7 rounds and Caramel won by rounds. the ones Big Mac one, he barley won by2-5 points. They got out and had a conversation. "Mac, you stink. You werent bat but you would be the last person I choose for a bowling team.""Hey, I am in the country, I only come here in town for deliveries, pick ups, and events we have in town." They talk and laugh and got hungry. They stopped at a restaraunt to eat. The theme of it was western, just for Big Mac. They finish lunch and got the bill. Big Mac reached out to pay for it Bur Caramel took the check and brought out his bits. "You dont have to pay.""No, you paid for bowling, so the best is to pay for lunch." Mac thought that was just the sweetest and just let him pay the bill.

They walked around and looked around many of the places in equestria. they ended at the park, sitting under the tree. "This wasthe best day I had ever had with a stranger." Caramel said as he leaned on the tree. "This view reminds me of the view of the apple farm. Sometimes, at the end of the day, I just sit at a tree, eat an apple, and look at the beautiful sunset it brings." Then caramel got an idea. "My job is actually being a photographer. Could I come by and take a picture for the newspaper?" Big Mac smiled and said,"Eeyup."

So, they said there goodbyes, went home, and Big Mac thought that was the best day yet. He went up the tree, Took an apple and looked at the sunset he mention not long ago. _This is a wonderful view_ he thought. Later, he vision the sunset with him and Caramel, sitting under the tree, having a picnic. It would be romantic, it would be relaxing, it will never happen. then the vision just ended. He had fun hanging with him, but he know he dosent go that way. If he tells him the truth, he'll be lucky if they be just friends. He went back inside, skipped the social media for the night, and just went to bed.

Hey. This is another page. Will it work out, find out next time. Follow me on social media.

instagram: justin_time_for_fun_

Vine: justin_time_for_fun_

Twitter: justin_time_10

snapchat: mr_pandaponyluv

wattpad: WOLFYLUVER

Also, I plan to answer questions I can answer that you submit. Limit is 3 questions for one person and has to be on the same post. This goes for the same on my "Life of the Hippogryph" story too. Ask the questions and I may answer. BYE!


	4. Tears Were Shed

It was morning and Big Mac got on the laptop. He got a message, 9 hours ago. He looked and it was from Caramel.

BC: Hey, sorry. I was tired from last night.

C:Its alright. You should of inform me though.

BC: It was a lot of fun though.

C:Yes it was. So, you got plans.

BC:I am off for the rest of the week am I?

C:Oh right, you told me. I was wondering if we could go the the park this afternoon.

BC: Sure. That sounds like fun. How about 2 p..m.?

C: That's fine.

BC: C U Later.

C: Bye.

So big Mac got off and went down stairs. His sister was making breakfast. "Mornin Mac, wants some pancakes?""Eeyup!" He went to the fridge and got the syrup and butter.

Once they were done, they ranout of butter and he had to go to the store. He ran off and went inside the store and grabbed the butter. He went up to the cash register and then saw people crowding up the window, where you saw barley anything.

He went outside and took a look. It was his sister with her friends and saw something on there rumps... THEY GOT THERE CUTIE MARK! He sat there surprised and started to tear up. Apple Bloom turned around and saw Mac. She ran up to Mac and gave him a huge hug."I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" She kept screaming out. *The part where they sang a song and i just wanted that to skip over*

Later to night, The giant party is being celebrated and Big Mac is sitting there, enjoying the punch. He looked over and had a shocked look on his face. He saw Caramel. He went into panic mode and tried to hide in the bushes. Caramel walked over and notice him in there."I didnt know apples grow on bushes" Mac stood up and blushed in emberassment."Its okay that you missed out. Youll never know when this was going to happen." Mac sign with relief."Its nice to see you here. What were you doing while this happen?""I was actually at a resteraunt, eating lunch." Then they just stood there with silence with faint music playing in the background. Apple Bloom walks up and attacked Big Mac."HEy Big Mac. I see you found Caramel""Eeyup!""Hey Apple Bloom, is it okaythat me and Mac here can leave this party?""Go ahead. I had my fun with yall. You two go have some fun too." So they walked off and talked and laugh."Thats how you got your cutie mark""If you dont believe that Mac, then what will you believe?" They sat next to a tree and notice fireworks were about to be shot. They sat down and looked at the fireworks.

"This is beautiful isnt""Eeyup." Then they just say there and watch the fireworks. Mac sit up and turned to Caramel.

"Can I ask you something?""Sure." He sat up and looked at him."Have you ever dated anybody?""Ill be honest, Ive dated a guy, I aint afraid to admit that." He sat there in shocked. "I thought you dont go...that...way. There is nothing wrong with it but I did-""I like to say, do you go that way?" Big Mac just sat there blushing as red as a tomato and gave a faint smile."Ill take that as a yes. Would you like to go on an actual date?" He froze for a few seconds and nods. "Okay. One more thing." Caramel grabed his hoof and use the other to grab his face, slowly lean in and Big Mac looked away.

"Sorry, Never had a kiss before, like... that." Caramel sat there giggling with a smile."Its okay, we have our first times. Want to try again?" Big Mac turns around grabs his head. He lean him in and quickly put his lips onto his. His eyes were close and did it very seriously and stopped it. He sat there, not wanting to open his eyes. "You enjoyed that Mac?" He opens his eyes and said a big ole EEYUP! He sat there smiling and blushing. I can see you later?""Sure thing." Caramel gave a light kiss on the forehead, got up, and walk away.

Later, he came back home late at night, looked around and saw everyone asleep. He got on the computer and checked if he was going to didnt for a half hour and just went to bed. He layed in his bed, thinking what happened. He blushed, smiled, and giggles like a fanboy for mlp season 6 coming out (I had to, dont judge) He closed his eyes with a smile and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hey there, fans. IDK what to call my fans. I was thinking of calling yall the PandaWolves. You like? anyway, I hope yall had a good spring break or going to have one, depending when it starts for you. Also, give me some Ideas because Its hard to come up with ideas and I kind of like how I can get peoples suggestions. Lastly, I plan to write a fanfiction of CatXDog from the catdog story. TBH, I see that. Another is one where tries to find love from the movie, Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Bye, stay wonderful and keep faith and hope at all times and if someone looks sad, give them a compliment. One small comment could effect the person huge, good or bad.. BBBYYYEEE!

Social Media:

Instagram: justin_time_for_fun_

snapchat: mr_pandaponyluv

DevuantArt: BronyLikesWeBareBear

Twitter: justin_time_10


	5. One of Those, Akward Moments

day has went by and that left with Mac, thinking what happen that night. He couldn't stop thinking. He thought about it in the morning, in town, even when he just enjoying the view.

When it was time for supper, they had spaghetti that night(not meat in the sause. Ponies are not meat eaters) The family sat there and are but Mac. He just say there, with his head on his hoof, looking up at the roof. "Big Mac, stop looking at the stucture. You better focus on the structure of yer stomach." Granny Smith said. He snapped out of it, said sorry, and ate, even though he was not hungry. He walked up to his room and just sat in his chair. "I Still can't believe that we kiss last night. I never thought that would've work." Then he heard a knock. It was AppleBloom. "Mac, you feeling alright?" He looked at her and said yup. "You don't sound well. Is something bothering you?" he said yup again. "Is it because you have a crush?" And then his heart just sank. He just sat there, not saying a word. AppleBloom gasp. "Is your crush...Fluttershy."

He looked up and we decided to play this game.

"Nope""twilight""nope""rainbow?""rarity""nope""pinkie""nope""This Is going to be hard." She left and try to think who it is. He left a relief of air and got a message.(coincidence)

Caramel:Hey

B: There's my sweet.

C: ? I was wondering I'd we can go out tomorrow for lunch.

B:That sounds great. Where?

C: That new place that open up.

B: That's expensive. Can you afford it?

C:I got a bonus check so... Yes.

B:Okay. I'll be there tomorrow.

He got off and went to bed. The next day, it was noon and Mac saw the restaurant. Caramel was sitting outside, looked over, and waved at him. He walked over and say down.

"Its good to see you. How is your day so far?""Its been fine. My family took AppleBloom to the fair.""Well, why didn't you go?""I was to big, they say I work to hat and need to relax, and I couldn't miss this special day.""AAAWWW!" Then he grabbed his hand.

While they ate, Mac looked over and saw HIS FAMILY! He almost spit up the food from his mouth and grabbed the menu to cover his face.

It was to late anyway and they walked over.

"They must have some Apple fritters yer interested Mac." AppleBloom said and he lowered the menu. "What are ya doing with Caramel?" Mac froze and couldn't think. "I invited him, wanted to know him better, since we never get together that much." Caramel said for saving Mac. "I got it! Its Vinyl Scratch!" AppleBloom said, still guessing who the crush is. "AppleBloom, I don't have a crush. You've already said about 10 names.""Alright.""Curious, why are yall not at the fair?""They closed due to rain that is coming soon."

They left and continued lunch.

"So, you have a crush?""I never told them yet." They laughed and continue to eat. After the Bill was paid, it started to wall and then the rain started to pour. They ran until they found a bridge. Once they got under there, they tried shaking the water off there fur and got puffy afterwards. And something surprising happened, music started to play. It was slow and smooth. "May I have this dance?" Mac said as he stretch his hoove to him. Caramel grabbed it and they danced it to the music. They danced until the music ended. They looked at each other and Mac have a kiss on Caramel's head. Later, Mac walked Caramel home and hugged him. "This was one of the best nights I have ever had." Mac said as he still held him in the hugging position. They look at each other one last time and have a kiss on each other lips. Once he head inside, Mac head home and ended one of those special days

Ole sinors. Ive decided to upload another chapter to this, since I missed church. The reason is because my family was to busy getting ready for mybrothers horse show. Hope he does well. anyway, if you have suggestions for future pages, let me know. Dont forget about the Q&A I plan. One person can ask a limit of 3 questions. Anything personal isnt going to be answered. Have a wonderful day and always have faith. BYE!

Social Media:

instagram:justin_time_for_fun_

snapchat: mr_pandaponyluv

DeviantArt: BronyLikesWeBareBears

Twitter: justin_time_10


	6. Trip to Appleoosa Part 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="d26bbff39ab92ff45fa80bd5adf5382d"Another few days have passed by and there was mac, plowing the fields to replant. The seeds he was sprinkling down was carrot seeds.(I know they don't just do apples) He have been working out of there for an hour. Once he finished, he walked inside to see what else there is to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="42b04bdc0d30592ec55f175f97f780a5""Big Mac, I have a special job for you to do." granny Smith said as she was cooking some apple fritters."I need you to go to Appleoosa and work with Braeburn for the week. Could you do that?" Mac was a little shocked to be going to Appleoosa alone. Appleoosa, the place where his favorite cousin is. He is the only one in the family that knows he is gay. Braeburn admit that, he wasn't gay, but he was bi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="ce3df0e1fb22de6464e123867c2bcd00""Wait, I forgot to mention. Since Applejack need to stay here to help around, I got somepony to go with you to Appleoosa." He was wondering who it was."Since you and Caramel are familiar with Appleoosa, and that y'all are good friends, I asked him to go and he accepted." That wanted to make Mac smile so big, it would stretch his face but instead, it gave him a regular old eeyup. Granny Smith bagged up some of the fritters she was making and gave them to mac."You better start packing, the trip is tomorrow." He got the word and started packing the things he needed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="2f9839e8879969acd8672c2dc71af2e7"He closed the door in his room and did the smile he was holding in."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I cant believe he is coming with me. I am so happy."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/emOnce he was packed, it was supper time. Once the family ate, Mac went up to his room and started to chat with Caramel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a4dd10741ca5b6808d87d438a27c61bb"B: Hey. You there?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="c3533217d60e40faa6fc446ac8f0937c"C: Yes I am actually. So, did you hear the news?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="68b81a52036b19839cb20b0a8b92e3e3"B: I cant believe your coming with me to Appleoosa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="2694c39f9d4f5fed436cb5668fd054df"C: I cant believe it either. For once, we can be together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="b6be68475a6d25bcf21bc3832207a033"B: Well, it a business trip, not a week together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="f2bd5a00db995c6c69a5340afbc57a0b"C: Yea. Well, I have been busy today and you have been too, Im guessing. So, get your sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="62da18c2b14dd9927c118472f0684681"B:Ok. Bye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="aab45de8d6e2a0e8eee90296e615004b"C: Bye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="42c52c6252a547b15f94cabeab646e53"after that, he closed off the computer and Apple bloom walked in."Big Mac, your leaving for the week?""Eeyup""Why? Im going to miss you."" Its only for a week. Ill be back." Apple Bloom gave him a hug and then Applejack walked in."Come on sugar cube, time for bed." and Apple Bloom walked out of the room."You ready for the trip there?""Eeyup""Glad to hear that." and she walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="f5068fa1c1306f6f49a7a611ad3c7051"Big Mac went to bed, dreaming of what Caramel and him could do there. He dreamed that they got on a ferris wheel, eating caramel apples together. They stopped at the top of the wheel. They stared into each other's eyes and they were going to kiss. But then when they were only a couple of inches away, The alarm woke him."Come on! That was a good dream!" And then Applejack walked in. We all have good dreams do we? Come on, we need to get you to the train."span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="807ad9a41f3ed76703391066e978e654"Once he got his things, went down stairs and saw Caramel."Hey Mac. You ready,""Eeyup." And they walked off after saying there goodbyes. they got on the train and surprisingly, they got a cart to themselves."All alone now are we?""That is a shocker." Mac said as he sat next to him."Does this mean we could cuddle together?" Big Mac looked at him and dragged him closely. After that, they held hooves. They were comfortable until two ponies walked on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"They saw that they were cuddling and chuckled."Its fine, were a couple too." and as they sat, they held hooves."Your not discussed?""No not at all." The male pony said."me and my wife believe love can be everywhere. Like you two, to pony and a gryphon. We believe that love have no meaning.""Ok. Sorry, I was scared for a second.""You dont have to, your safe with us." They believed that they have made some new friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"Going to be doing this parter thing, probably up to 3. What you thing its going to do, its not what you think. If you have any suggestions, let me know and I may use them. BYE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"social media:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"Insatagram-justin_time_for_fun_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"snapchat-mr_pandaponyluv/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"twitter-justin_time_10/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 1; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff;" data-p-id="a950f2bc60d64d9fdc340098b63cc1d0"Deviantart: Justin-Time-For-Fun/p 


	7. Trip to Apploosa (Part 2)

The train pulled up to the train stop and looked around. Caramel was shocked to see his home town again."Oh my gosh, it has been forever since Ive been here." After of what Caramel said, Braeburn walked up."Hey there Mac. So, you ready to go?""Eeyup." and they went off. once they started walking, Brae got close to Mac and started to whisper."So, who is your friend here?""I will tell you when we get there." Brae was confused but just agreed.

They got to Braes place, where they are going to stay."So Mac, whos your friend here?" he sat down a case and looked at him."This is Caramel. He grown up here but moved to Ponyville after a year on his own." He aaahhhed at what he said and walked to him."Nice to meet ya Caramel." As Caramel left, Brae got close to Mac and smiled."Does he know that your-" Mac cut him off."Actually, yes. He is my...my... well, other." Then Brae just got exited and started to jump."Oh my gosh! How did you meet?""We actually met online on Whoovebook." So they continued and Caramel walked in."What you boys talking about?" They looked at each other and Mac got scared."Well, he knows now that were a couple." Then Caramel just opened his mouth."WHAT?!""No. No. No. Its fine. He knew my secret for a long time. Plus, he is bi actually.""Dont feel bad that I know. I can keep it a secret if you want?" Then Caramel got relieved."Oh. Sorry got nervous. You go that way too?" Than Brae nodded."Ok. Please do keep it a secret. I dont want things to know." He nodded and went on to his business.

During the days they have been there, Mac has worked and Caramel has explored the town during breaks while helping Mac with loading and other side jobs. Those things they have done lasted for 3 days and they werent done. They finished on the 4th. During the sunrise on the 5th day, Mac woke up early and went down stairs for some coffee. Down stairs was Caramel, standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Mac was shocked."Well, this is a surprise. Did you break something?""No. Dont you understand that this is the last day here and we need to do something romantic together. So, what I did was I made a reservation and we are going to spend this day together." Mac smiled to that and gave him a kiss on the lips."that is sweet of you. But can we start with some coffee first? I cant do the day right without coffee." He nodded and he got his cup.

They got ready and was about to walk out the door. They started the day off with going shopping and they tried on some silly things, like hats and masks. They even bought some things like scarves, for winter coming up, and some a souvinier for Caramel, for being there for the first time since 2 yrs. They were walking and Mac said he forgot something."Go ahead, Ill meet you in this reastraunt." Which is the one he is pointing at beside them. Mac left and he didnt forget anything actually. He went and got a rose. He walked down a little more and got a romance card. He went back and entered the reastraunt. He found Caramel and he noticed what he gotten."Aww, your so romantic.""Not as romantic as you." and they hugged.

They got there food, and Mac looked over and saw Cherry Jubilee working at the register. He turned around, hoping she dosent notice them. Surprisingly, they didnt and they got there food. Once they finished, Caramel went to pay and walked out with him. It got late and Mac had one other surprise. He took him to the ferris wheel and they rode. They spinned around 2 times and stopped at the top. He told the pony who controlled it to have them stop at the top. Caramel got scared and held on to Mac. He, somehow, calmed him down and told him to look at the sky. There were explosions of colors in the sky, fireworks to be exact."Oh Mac, this is lovely. This has to be one of the best.""No, your the best." Caramel blushed and they kissed for a long time and got back to sleep.

The next day, they grabbed the packed luggage and headed to the train. Once they got to ponyville, They both headed home. When Mac got back to the barn, his family was sitting in the living room."Hey, whats going on here?" Applejack got up and looked at him."Why didnt you tell us you were gay?"

To be continued...

Hello. Sorry for the cliff hanger but, I need more drama into this story. I hope you are enjoying it so you have any ideas, let me know and I may use them. Also, go explore my other stories, you may enjoy them as much as this one. Bye!


	8. Trip to Apploosa (Part 3)

efore I continue, I need to let you know that this part may not what you expect. I actually meant to type in the last part that AppleJack just knew. But my mistake is already passed.. Not only that, but I will type something that you were born this way and all that. If I see anything that goes on to fighting this and that, I shall delete the comments and report your account. Other than that, enjoy this story.

Big Mac walked in and saw his family sitting in the living room. AppleJack walked up to him."Why didnt you tell us you were gay?" Macs heart just sank and his eyes widened. He sweat, thinking whats going to happen."How did you know?""Cherry Jubilee saw and told how happy she was that you got a relationship." Apple Bloom said as she looked at them."Okay. Now let me guess, you want me out now.""Wha-""No. Its fine. I will leave." Mac said as he hushed AppleJack. As he was about to walk off, AppleJack grabbed his back."We dont want you to go. Why in Celestials name would we want you gone?" He sighed and turned around."I was scared of what yall would think about this. I felt like you didnt want me anymore." He stood there, trying to hold his tears in.

"Thats one of the most silliest things I have ever heard. You were born this way and we want you away for that?" AppleJack said with a smile."If your interested in that way, that is fine." Granny Smith said as she stood up."We still love you. No matter whats your interests are, how hurt you are, or even how weak you are, I know your not, you are no different to us." Big Mac was tearing up with a smile and hugged his family."Thats great. Now can you let go of us? Your squishing me." AppleJack said as she struggle from his hug."Sorry." He said, letting go.

"So, who are you dating?" Apple Bloom said as she stared at him. Here we go again Mac thought as rolled his eyes."guess.""Again? Fine. Uuummm... the guy at the fast food place?""Nope.""Flash Sentry?""Nope.""One of the guards?""Nope.""Mmm... oh, Caramel?""eeyup.""Really?" He nodded and jumped in excitement."Im so happy!"

Later...

It was dinner and the family invited caramel for dinner. Mac was sitting on the couch, wondering what he will do when they tell them they were found out. Applejack walked in the room, notice that Mac was just slumped over."You okay big bro?" He didnt even respond the the question."We dont hav to if-" She said until Mac stopped her halfway."Sis, he needs to learn that we will be found out one day. I am just scared that when we tell him, he will leave me because me didnt want to or he wasent ready and-""Even if he does leave you, there are many others out there who are looking for someone like you. But you never know, I think he is the right one." Mac smiled and hugged his sis.

Caramel was out the front door and knocked. Applebloom opened the door and saw Caramel."CARAMEL IS HERE!" She yelled."Dinner is set. Come sit down." applebloom said as she let him in. Caramel went to the table and sat down. He saw Applejack putting a pot down on the table and granny Smith was sitting at the table. Mac came in the room, sitting down next to Caramel. Everyone got at the table and started to eat.

"So, Caramel. How was your day?" Applejack said as she grabbed a spoon."It was a lazy day. I went out and took some pictures, working at this photography shop.""Thats interesting actually.""It does sound that way, but some days you get people and orders for like weddings and birthdays while other days are like, can I buy some film?" Mac kid a laugh like scuff and laughed a bit."Hey, are you in a relationship?" He sat there, not even flinching to what he heard."No, not at the moment." He said with a smile and bumping Macs leg."You sure?""Positive.""I cant take this." mac said as he stood up."Caramel, they know now. You dont have to hide it." Caramel looked at them with a shocked face and looked back at him."How-""My aunt at the restraunt we ate at saw us and told them how cute it was for us together." Caramel sat there, ears down, looking away from everyone, blushing. He is emberassed now since they know."So, yall dont mind?" They shook there head."Oh my- now I can relax."

They talked through the night and enjoyed dinner. It was late and Caramel had to go home. Mac made sure his family wasgone and gave him a kiss."Aaawww!" They quickly turned and saw Applebloom looking."sorry. Couldnt resist." Mac blushed but Caraml chuckled."You happy now?" Caramel said."Now I am." and she walked off. Mac was still blushing after what happened."Sorry about that.""Its fine. they know now you know." He chuckled and gave him another smooch. Caramel was off and Mac turned off the lights around the house. He went into his room and just went to sleep.

Hey. Well, all of my stories are now caught up with mywattpad so you dont have to go look over there and read unless you would like to read my gay furry love fanficiction. So, they have kissed and they now know. What will the future hold. Got any ideas, letme know and I may use them. I have social media and I recommend checking my snapchat. I post weird things on there so be careful. So, be bless and bye!

snapchat: mr_pandaponyluv


	9. Returning A Favor

Ever since the secret was told around the family, Mac was more affectionate and open around the farm. A couple of days has passed and We got Caramel carrying some loads for Granny Smith. He put down the last of the seeds inside the barn and walked to Granny."There you go Ms. Smith, the seeds have been loaded.""Thank you Caramel. I don't know what I would do without you.""You got Mac." Granny chuckled a bit and looked at mac, carrying the apples that were kicked off."Hey Ms. Smith, do you really don't mind me dating your son do you?" She turned around and looked at him."No. I actually had a teacher like you when I was growing up in school. I was bullied and he was the only one that told me , just to make me feel better. We've known through the years and we kept it to our graves.""What ever happen to him?""He moved on to Manehatten, going to follow his dream like everyone else."

They had there little conversation and Caramel went on after Granny went to go take a nap.(I know, the grandma takes a nap cliche) He went around and was looking for Applejack. He went looking for a few mins. and found her kicking some apples down. He looked for any sign for Mac, but he wasn't there, which is the plan.

"Hey Applejack.""Hey Caramel. Do you need anything?""Well, I was hoping you could help me do something special.""Special? I have a feeling it's for Mac is it?" He stood there blushing."Maybe.""That's sweet. What do you need?""I wanted to do for everything he has done. He stood by my side, even when he got scared around y'all, got me things, I just want to return a favor.""Alrighty then. What do you have in mind?""I plan to do something with the kitchen. I want to do a candle light dinner and I need to get the things for it. While that happens, could you try to get him away.""You sure Granny Smith will allow this?""I asked her and she said that could happen.""Well, what does he like?""From what I have noticed is he likes apple fritters and carrying things. He never really mention his interests.""Didn't one of ya mention that y'all went out in a bowling alley?""Oh right, take him bowling. He will get competitive though."

They agreed to the plan and Applejack wen up to Mac."Hey Mac.""Eeyup?""I asked Granny Smith if we could have the rest of the day off and she said that since we've been working hard, she would let us have the day off.""Alright. Where do want to go?""I've heard that you like to go bowling. Want to go?""Sure." Then they were off.

While they were off bowling, Caramel went out to the kitchen and see what he needs to get. He opened the drawers, fridge, everything and it looks like we need to get many things. While he is writing a list, Applebloom walked in and notice Caramel."Mornin Caramel, what are you doing?" Caramel jumped up and looked over and saw her."Mornin Applebloom. I am making a list for a little shopping trip.""Ooo, can I come?""I'm not sure, it's a surprise for someone and I don't want to ruin it.""I wont have to do things, I'll just carry things that you need me to carry.""You do make a very good point.*thinks*Okay, you can come." She jumped with cheer.

So, they went off to town and went on a hunt for a romantic night. They stopped by the flower shop, to pick up some rose pedals."Excuse me, do you have any rose pedals?""Hmm, oh hello. No, we don't. We do have roses, if you like to try that.""I'll find a way. Thank you though." and they went off. thy walked around and Applebloom was wondering."Hey Caramel, what are you doing this for?""*sigh*I am doing this for Mac, since your curious.""Awe, That is so sweet. Any reason?""What are you, Sherlock? I am doing this because he has always done things and I've never done anything in return. ""You know, Mac never really ask for anything. When he ever gets anything, he feels really appreciated."

Once he got his things, they were walking by and somehow made it back to the farm with Mac not being around. Caramel went ahead and turned on the grill. While he was cooking, he was also setting the table by adding the candles, roses, plates, and silverware inside the barn.

Later...

Mac was walking home, bragging how he has beaten his sister in bowling. They talked down the dirt road and They notice the barn had lights on."I will go check it, you can go inside.""Okay. later Mac." Mac walked to the barn and was wondering about the bright light. He open the barn doors and we have Caramel standing at the other side, holding a rose."Hello my red gummy bear." Mac looked around, surprised of what he has done."Caramel, you did this?""With a little help of your sister, yes. She wanted to help.""This is romantic. Thank you so much." They kissed and sat down, enjoying the dinner Caramel has cooked.

Later...

They sat there, laughing at there conversation and eating."This is a wonderful meal you made.""Really, your just saying that.""No, it is delicious.""I promise you, I can't cook that well. There's got to be at least one mistake about it.""Well, it is slightly over cook.""Ha! Wait, thats bad.""No it's not. Sure, its a little tender, but I like it that way.""Well, I guess mistakes can help sometimes."

So, they had there dinner, gather the dishes, packed the cloth and table, and went to the kitchen to clean them. Everyone was asleep so they had to be quiet."That was a wonderful dinner you made-""Yes, I get it. I am a genius.""But, you forgot the dessert.""No, I didn't.""Not that dessert." Mac walked to him and kissed him on the lips. He put his leg on his soulder and attacked him with a tickle. He laughed as he poked him, giving a laughing sensation. He tries to stay quiet while that happens."*laughing* Stop, I can't breath!" Mac stopped and have him get up on the ground."Well, it's late. I guess I should be heading home.""Yea, we need our sleep. Goodbye my little apple." and swooped him close with a one second kiss. He walked out with the lights being turned off.

Caramel was walking down the road, staring at the sky while walking home."I can't believe I have done it." He thought to himself as he walked. He made it home and closed the door. he went onto his room and pulled back his covers. He slipped in and went to sleep, ending a perfect night.

Hey everyone. Sorry for not uploading this on Thursday. Please forgive me. But possibly after a week pass bye, I may still have my daily schedule happening and if it didn't work, then I am typing a chapter for each of my sories and uploading them on every Sunday, maybe ever every Wednesday or Friday. So, that is out of the way, I have a friend name xxxEMOxDANIxxx on wattpad that I am helping write a Drarry love story and see if you like to read it. So, be blessed and bye!


	10. Families Meet (Part 1)

Caramel was asleep in his bed and his home phone has woken him up. He threw his pillow at the noise at the phone and hit the wall. He got up and grabbed the ringing nonsense.

Caramel(C): Hello?

Voice: You there Caramel?

C: Mom? What are you doing calling *looking at the clock* 7:00 in the morning?

Mom(M): We just wanted to tell you that we are coming over to ponyville to visit.

He stood there, dazed of what he heard.

C: Really? What a surprise.

M: Yea, we are packing up and coming tomorrow. The train is going to be off in an hour and the trip will take all night.

C: Sounds like a long trip. Aright, I guess I will see you tomorrow.

M:Okay, bye. Love you.

C: Love you too. Bye.

He hung up and sighed."What am I suppose to tell them if they found out?" He put down the phone and sat down on the bed. He put his face on his hooves, not sure of what will happen.

Later...

Caramel was planting some seeds and Applejack walked up to him."Come on, let's go sit and have a little break." They walked to the shade and grabbed a glass of apple juice."So, what have you been up to lately Caramel?""He just looks down at his drink and respond with a sad like tone,"No." Applejack sat up and noticed the sadness that Caramel have."Is something bothering you Caramel?""Hmm... no.""You sure?" and was followed by a silence, after the question was asked.

Caramel sighed and set down his drink."My parents are coming into town.""Really? That's it?""Yea.""That's a good thing. Right?""Well, I didn't tell them that I was-" he respond with gestures with his hooves and Applejack was starting to understand."Oh.""Yea. If they found out, I don't know what to do.""Well, is there any reason why you are scared of your family knowing?" He gave another sigh and looked right t her."When I was young, I was bullied through school and was told to believe that my family would leave me if I told them. Those years were one of the harshest ones to go through. Now, that I am here, I am living in this belief that my family would leave me and dosen't want to bother with me ever again."

Applejack was in shocked and was sad but glad to hear his story."That's hard to hear sugar cube. But I will tell you this." She stood up and looked at him."Your dating my brother and ya plan to be with him forever, I'm guessing. So, even if they don't appreciate you, you are known as family member to us. Now, I am going back to work. Come seel me if ya need anything." She tipped her hat and walked off. Caramel inhaled and sighed one last tim, followed with him leaning back, closing his eyes, and started to hum a little tune.

Behind him, Mac was walking towards him and looking at him hum. He sat down and heard his voice. When he finished, he responed with a smile."That was a lovely tune you hummed." Caramel opened his eyes and darted at him. He chuckled as he sat up in the chair."Hey there Mac.""Hello there to you ya sweet filling in chocolate." He got up and got closer to him."Ya know it's sweet when you taste it." He sat down next to him, grabbing on to him and giving a kiss on his cheek."Like you." Caramel smiled and hugged him back.

They stared at each other, with hooves holding each other's heads, and pressing there foreheads against each other and started to hum the tune Caramel was earlier. They rocked back and forth to the tune with smiles on there faces. They finished the tune and looked up at each other, giving a kiss on the lips, followed by another one."I need to get back planting the seeds.""Alright. Don't hurt yourself out there.""I'll watch myself." Caramel finished as he got up. He walked to the like he was doing and finished planting.

Later that night...

The Apple family sat down and eating the meal that Caramel has offered to cook. The family is dining, enjoying the food he has cooked."Caramel this is wonderful!" Applebloom said with exitement."Thank you Applebloom. Really though, I am still learning how to cook things.""Well, it's working for you." Mac followed up as Caramel sat next to him. They were eating and got into discussion."So, I over heard earlier that your parents are coming over?" Caramel had the fork halfway from his mouth and set it down. He inhaled and turned to him."Mac, I need you to not be affectionate around me while my parents are in town. The reason is because is because if they knew, they could freak out and I don't k what I would do and-" Mac hushed him."Say no more. I understand." He got up to him and hugged him.

After dinner, Caramel went back to his home and went into bed. He stared at the roof of his room. He just layed there hoping that things will get better through out the days that his parents are there. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with the thought fading away.

Hey. I is a little late then usual but it is on the day as I promised. I thought of having another little series of parts, planning just 3, because I want this to last a little longer and was planning to may end this soon. DON'T BOO AT ME! The reason for this and for my Silver Quill one is because I have more ideas of stories and I want to type them as soon before I forget all about them. If you want to know, one is a Regular Show love story, boyxboy, but it is not Mordecai and Rigby. Another is, I just seen this movie tbh, is a Zootopia fanfiction. It will be Nick and Judy and/or have Benjamin Clawhauser, that fat cheetah, and Chief Bogo. I also thought of having Nick shipped with Finnick, that little white Chihuahua in the elephant suit, be together but I would just do a character I thought instead. WOW, many ideas. So, I say be blessed and bye!


	11. Families Meet (Part 2)

Caramel was sleeping in his bed and was just snuggled up under the covers due to it being a little chilly in the morning. There was a knocking in the door and it woke him up. The knocking repeated with him getting out of bed, slumped over with tired, crusty eyes and messed up hair.

He opened the door and saw that it was his parents."Hello son!"his mother yelled in the southern voice she has."How have you been doing?" his dad followed up."You could of called me first and I would of gotten ready.""Right, sorry for that." They walked in and put there luggage down."So, I'm guessing the couch.""What? No. Why would I do that? Here, follow me." They followed there son and went into a one bed room."This is a nice room.""I know. This room got me interested when I was looking for houses."

So the parents unpacked and Caramel was helping them place the luggage and other things they need. He got into looking into the time and told his parents that he needed to get to work."You have to leave us so soon?""Yea. Work starts at 6 and it takes 20 mins. to get there. If not, more then that. Make yourselves at home.""OK. Bye." Caramel waved and walked out of the door.

He got to the farm and walked in. Inside, the Apple family was inside finishing up breakfast."Mornin everybody.""Mornin.""Say, your parents here in ponyville yet?""Yea. They are at my home now." Caramel sat down in the extra chair they have and put his head up on his hoof."Well, we got a delivery that needs to be dropped off.""Oh. Where?""It is at the cake shop. They need more apples. You and Mac can carry the crates over there." He looked over at Mac and he smiled. he just finished up and placed his dishes in the sink."Come on, the apples wont move themselves." Caramel snickered a bit and got up.

later...

They walked and chat, giving each other some jokes to pass bye. They finally came by the store and walked inside."Hello Mrs. Cake. Here is your delivery." She was giving a box to a pony and turned towards there direction."Hello Big Mac, Caramel. I see you got my apples.""Yea. Where do you want them?""Set them on the blank wall in my kitchen." They went and dropped it off. When they walked out, Caramel hid behind Big Mac. Mac was curious of why he did that."Why are you hiding?""My parents are here." He pointed and showed his family sitting at a table.

"What do you want me to do?""I don't know. Distract them.""ME?! I don't know your parents. Besides, why do you need to hide? We had the discussion." He sat up and sighed."Fine." He walked over to there table and his parents were surprised."What are you doing here? I thought you were at work.""I am. I am delivering some things.""Ah," said the father as he placed down his fork,"are you alone?""No. I got Big Mac to help with the deliveries" He pointed in Mac's way and he waved."That is nice. What other things do you do at your job?""Plant, move things, and crop." Somehow, there parents got interested.

Once they talked, they finally left and had a chat about his family."They are not that bad.""You sure?""If you lived with rowdy sisters, you would understand.""What if they made you?""Then I might be a robot." They giggled at that little joke."Without you, deliveries would-be dull.""Really? You must did something.""Well, I did look around, hunting for a mate.""How did that turn out?""I doubted myself and didn't even bother asking.""But somehow we got together?""You asked me out.""Oh yea." So they walked back to the barn, noticing that Applejack is kicking some apples off, as usual.

Some more time went bye and Caramel was pulling weeds. When he gotten about half the field, he looked around and noticed his parents on the roadway."What are they doing here?" He stopped what he was doing and his parents start to talk to Granny Smith. He came up to them and was scared of what to do. His parents noticed him coming and they waved.

"Hey son. See, I told you he worked here.""What are you doing here?""We wanted to come see your work place and see what it is like" Caramel started to sweat of that idea but chuckled to cover it up. They turned to Granny Smith."So, how is the farmed run?""Well, it started quite a while ago-" then she fell asleep."Uhh..." Went on the father as he, and his wife, stood there confused."She must have forgotten her nap." They looked at him and back at her."Just let her sleep there. She does it all the time."

So, the parents went around and looked around the farm, exploring what they do around. When it was time to go home. Caramel walked home with his parents, stopping by at a place to eat first. When they got home, Caramel's parents was tired and went to bed instantly. Caramel stayed up a little bit, chatting to Mac.

C: You there?

M: Yes.

C: Well, day one with my parents is done. Did you struggle to resist to love me?

M: To be honest, a little.

C: Liar. You couldn't resist.

M: Yea. How long are they suppose to stay?

C: 3 more days.

M: Hmm... Think I will go crazy during those days?

C: lol. Maybe.

M: Heh. Well, we need our sleep. We both have work on the farm tomorrow.

C: Yea. Good night my sweet peach.

M: Bye my gooey taffy.

C: Taffy?

M: I am not that good at those cute names.

C: Okay. Night.

M: Night.

He turned off the computer and went into the room where his parents were asleep to check on them. He crawled into his bed and went to sleep, ending a day with his parents in his home.

Hey. First off, I apologize for it not uploaded on thurs. I had issues with the wifi at my home and not sure it will be fixed soon. I go to my grandmothers every sunday and she has wifi so, my stories will be every sunday for now on. If my wifi turns on, I still may keep it on sunday. So, hope you can forgive me. Also, I plan to end it between the 15-20 mark. The reason is I am in a slight of a writers block and I got other ideas of stories, more boy X boy stories from zootopia, Regular Show, and another mlp one about 2 special dragons. I hope you understand and have enjoyed this chapter. I end this with a goodbye.


	12. Families Meet (Part 3)

the alarm went off and Caramel woke up to the sound of it. He went to check the room where his parents are sleeping and they were still in bed. "There's a good chance they will wake up soon." Caramel said to himself. He got out of the house and start off to the barn.

He was walking and noticed Mac was waiting at the front entrance. "What are you doing here in the front?" Caramel was curious. "I just thought I would meet you up here. give a little loving before we are off." He sat up and walked to him. He placed his head next to his and nuzzled each other. They looked at each other and gave a kiss.

They had there little love fest and went off to work. They worked through the day and Caramel has something different every day. From one thing to another, by himself or with another, there is always something different. Today, it is strange.

Mac and Caramel were walking to the farm and gotten up there. Applejack sent them to work but wanted Caramel to stay."You need something A.J.?""I just want to tell you that, your family is in town and that you need to spend time with them. So, I only got you this one assignment and you are off for the day.""Does Mac know?""Actually, he is the one that suggested it."

Caramel turned over to Mac and looked back at her."That's sweet of him.""Yea. Now, finish your job and go on with your family.""Yes. Later." He got out his phone and gave his mom a call.

Mother (M): Hello?

Caramel (C): Hey mom.

M: What are you doing calling while at work?

C: They gave me a small job and will be coming home early. Because of that, why don't we spend some time together? Just you, dad, and me.

M: Sure, just let us get ready.

C: Wait, y'all are not up?

M: We were tired from exploring yesterday.

C: Well, I may not get off til about 11 so, get some sleep and I will be back at about 11:30.

M: OK. Bye, love you.

C: Love you to mom. Bye.

He hung up and went on to his job. The assignment was feeding the animals. He started with the pigs and gotten the slop they eat. He poured it in the bucket and the pigs came rolling by. When he was walking back, he slipped in mud and fell.

He tried to get up but keep sliding down. Applejack came by and found him struggling."Need help partner?" Caramel looked up as she spoke."Yes please" She dragged him up with a lasso and he got up."Thanks. Now, where can I rinse off?" She pointed and there was the hose."Thanks, again." and he walked over there.

He was using the hose and Mac came around the corner."AHH!" and Mac covered his eyes. Caramel looked at him confused."You see me like this everyday you know." Mac showed one eye and put his hooves down."Oh, right. What happen, the pigs pen was to much?" Caramel chuckled as he sprayed the mud off with the soap.

He finished up and went back into feeding the animals around the farm. He finished, let A.J. know he's gone, and he went off. He check the time and noticed if was about 11. Surprising for the time, especially with him cleaning off the mud.

He continued the trip home. When he got home, he opened his door and saw his mother putting on a sunhat."You ready to go?" His mom looked up and saw Caramel."Hey sweetie." She walked to him and gave a hug. His dad got done and gotten ready.

They went through the day going through the shops and other things they got around. When they got to a resting stop, they had there conversation. They talked and talked but the parents needed to tell him something.

"Son, we didn't come here to have a visit." His father said. Caramel got a little nervous."Well, what is it?""It is your cousin. He is getting married.""Oh, he was in a relationship?""Yes.""Well, who is he marrying to?" His cousin was name Toot Toot (suppose to be related to a tootsy roll)"He is marrying someone name ice nice.""She sounds nice." Then the parents looked at eachother."It's actually a he.""What?"

To be continued...

Well, I am late again. Sorry, this trip I'm on, it is busy for me. So, sorry. But I got nothing else to say. Bye.


	13. Families Meet (Part 4)

"What?" Caramel said as he was in shock."My cousin is gay?""Pan actually." The father brought up. "How come I haven't heard this yet?" "Well, was during your trip here to Ponyville and, we didn't want to bother you." Caramel was shocked to hear this. "I'm curious, are y'all ok with this situation?" They looked at each other and looked back at it. "I mean, it is the life he was given. We didn't want to stop it." His mother said.

Caramel thought this was a good time to tell them. "Well, since your OK with the situation, I might as well tell you." He sighed and looked at them. "I need to tell you that I am gay and I am dating the red one that works on the farm." They were shocked to hear of what he has mention. They were silent and his father coughed. "Really?" His father said. "I am." "We are glad that you told us this." His mother said. "Just know that we are in huge support for you." Caramel was relieved to hear that.

Time has went by with Caramel spending time with his family and having fun. Since they felt more comfortable with the situation, he decided to invite them for dinner. They went on to his home and Caramel went to the barn. As he knocked on the door, it opened and it was Mac. "Hey, I thought you were with your parents?" "Yea, about that..." and Mac had a concern look. "They told me that my cousin was Pan and he married to the same gender he was. Due to that, I told them my big secret and that you were dating me." Mac stood there and sighed with a smile. "At least I don't have to pretend no more." He said as he got closer to him.

They cuddled up together and stood there for a bit. After that, they went inside and Caramel started to prepare for dinner. With that, The news was spread to the family and they were relieved that they knew.

TIme has went by and caramel was cooking. There was a knock on the door as he put a casserole in the oven. "I'll get it!" Caramel yelled. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was his parents. "Mom, dad. Come in." he said as he moved aside. they walked in and looked inside the living room. "Take a seat, dinner is almost ready." He went back into the kitchen to cook some more.

Mac slowly walked down the stairway and looked over. He saw his parents and exhaled. When he gotten to the bottom, he went around and looked at them. "Hello." He said. They turned to him and didn't know how to react. "Hi, you must be Mac." "Yes I am." Mac walked into the living room and took a seat. "So, I am your son's... other half." "That's what we heard." Caramel's father said. They sat there in silence. "You don't have to be nervous. It's fine that you are dating our son." The mother said. From that point on, a conversation started to happen.

First off, put down your weapons and torturing devices. I KNOW IT'S A MONTH LATE! I uploaded a prologue to a new story, thinking it could be typed later. Due to that, it gain so much attention, I had to force it into my schedule. With that, my plans fallen apart and I couldn't keep up. So, I just stopped. With this, I just saw it and thought of typing a chapter. Now, the next one will end it. I know, sad. But if you read this, I hope you enjoyed it. If you like, go read my other material. It has better writing then this, I'll say that. but anyway, thanks and sorry. bye!


	14. Families Meet (Part 5) Finale!

So, the dinner was a success and it turned out, the 2 sides had more in common they they thought. With both sides knowing, they keep the respect and love to the 2. Now with Big Mac and Caramel, they stayed together for a while. They continued to work on the farm with the family and come visit caramel's parents from time to time. With that, that ends a story another story. The end.

Hi. Well, I just want to cut short on this chapter because I am through! I got a couple of others I need to worry about. If you like to check some of my stories out, go ahead. Til then, thanks for reading this story and I will miss some of you. Bye.


End file.
